Les rêves inventent la vérité
by Pixieofspace
Summary: Bella, 21 ans, est une jeune femme plutôt banale. Chaque nuit, elle rêve d'un homme qu'elle n'a jamais vu auparavant, un homme que son esprit à inventé pour elle. LEMON - AH.
1. S'embrûmer

**-Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, bien sur.- **

**Salut à tous.**

**Voici ma toute première fiction. C'est un OS, pour l'instant. **

** J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Allongée sur le lit, je soupirais alors que la tête me tournait, étant bien trop perdue dans mes sensations imaginées.

Mes mains glissaient sur sa peau, douce comme de la soie, de la soie glacée, me faisant vaguement penser à la neige qui tombait dehors. Contre lui, je me sentais là où je devais être, j'étais chez moi. Nos souffles étaient à l'unisson, lui et moi l'étions d'autant plus. Ma respiration était de plus en plus erratique, je ne trouvais plus l'air régulièrement, ses lèvres m'en empêchaient de la manière la plus douce qui soit. Je crochetai mes bras dans son dos, dans un geste désespéré, comme accrochée à une bouée de sauvetage. Je

le voulais plus près qu'il ne l'était.

Je me forçais à garder les yeux ouverts, malgré les émotions bien trop fortes qui me submergeaient simultanément. Je ne voulais pas perdre une seule miette de ce qu'il se passait.

Je me laissais envahir par ce qu'il était et par tout ce qu'il représentait, je le respirais, il était mon oxygène.

Je gémissais bruyamment quand ma poitrine fut pressée contre son torse et frémissais lorsque je me rendis compte que c'était éphémère, que mon bien-être finirait par s'estomper dans la nuit, que mon songe aurait une fin. Il allait disparaître, encore une fois. Ses deux émotions, si différentes et si vives qui me transperçaient, qui se mélangeaient en moi, me déchiraient.

M'oubliant dans ses bras à nouveau, j'embrassais son épaule, essayant de me rendre compte de ce que je ressentais d'autre à ce moment. Je perçus un petit grognement de plaisir venir de lui quand je me mis à baiser son cou, et je lui répondis en me cambrant tout à coup contre lui. Je le voulais tout de suite, plus que tout et de toutes les manières.

Mon geste brusque le rendit plus sauvage, il m'embrassait plus fort, plus passionnément. Il enfouit sa langue profondément dans ma bouche, cherchant la mienne. Une multitude de frissons parcourut mon corps et mon cœur s'embrasa sous l'émotion, laissant couler une larme sur ma joue. Je lui rendis son baiser, désespérée d'avoir plus que ce qu'il me donnait. Je détestais savoir qu'il était faux.

J'étais troublée et éperdument à sa merci. J'étais perdue mais je ne voulais pas retrouver mon chemin.

- J'aimerais que tu sois vraiment là, sanglotai-je contre sa peau.

J'étais partagée entre mon désir et une profonde tristesse. Mais mon corps décidait pour moi, je ne contrôlais rien. Sa peau semblait me crier de la toucher, de l'effleurer et de la mordiller. Cette même peau qui me soufflait de l'honorer me manquerait. Il m'envoûtait, et entre nos gémissements, je l'entendais de temps en temps murmurer mon prénom, d'une voix rauque, chargée de désir et d'un soupçon d'autre chose, me faisant penser à la mienne quand je lui avais parlé, il y a quelques secondes.

Je me collai prestement contre lui, quand il commença, à bout de souffle, à caresser mon flanc gauche de sa paume, de manière possessive, craignant de me perdre. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille, sa joue tout contre la mienne. J'eus un faible sourire qui disparut rapidement quand il répondit aux paroles que j'avais prononcées plus tôt.

- Ne t'en va pas, alors... chuchota son doux ténor, tout en remontant sa main vers mon épaule, frôlant à peine ma peau.

La façon dont il m'avait répondu m'avait fait frissonner de tout mon être, non seulement à cause de l'envie que j'avais entendue dans le ton de sa voix, mais surtout parce que ses mots me rappelaient la réalité qui allait nous rattraper sans tarder.

Il l'avait remarqué, prévenant, et avait répondu d'un baiser sur ma joue. En m'embrassant il m'avait presque brûlée de son désir, malgré la fraîcheur dont faisait preuve son épiderme parfait.

A cet instant, j'eus envie de gémir son prénom, sans même le connaître. Devais-je l'inventer ou bien attendre que mon esprit le fasse ? J'oubliai bien vite cette question, qui m'avait rappelé qu'il n'était qu'artifice, quand sa bouche se posa sur ma clavicule, telle une plume m'effleurant. Sa langue sortit de sa cavité et se mit à redessiner cette partie de mon anatomie. Ce que je ressentis à ce simple contact fut si intense que mon souffle se coupa. Il traça un chemin de petits baisers vers l'espace séparant mes deux seins, qu'il suça et qu'il griffa de ses dents.

Il récolta un petit cri de ma part. Je voulus souffler l'air que j'avais retenu, mais je n'étais plus que longs gémissements à n'en plus finir. Je me mordais la lèvre avec force avant de me rendre compte que j'avais perdu son contact. Je voulais que ses lèvres retrouvent ma peau, qu'il arrête de me faire languir ainsi. Répondant à mes attentes, il posa sa bouche contre la mienne. J'en perdis le fil de mon rêve, mais je tentai de m'y raccrocher, malgré la sensation forte qui brouillait mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas encore le perdre, c'était bien trop tôt.

Sentir encore son corps contre le mien me rassura. J'entourai bien vite sa taille nue de mes jambes, nues elles aussi. Il comprit ce que je lui quémandais silencieusement, et je décelai dans ses yeux un désir pur, à l'image du mien. Je lui dérobai un baiser avant de lui sourire, affichant un air farouche. Sourire qu'il me rendit. Ses prunelles et les miennes s'accrochèrent, me faisant cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. J'avais l'impression de regarder le soleil de trop près.

- Tu es si beau, m'émerveillai-je, en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Cet instant voulait tant dire pour moi parce que, mis à part dans les moments inventés de toute pièce par mon esprit, j'étais vierge de toute relation sexuelle. Alors chaque nuit avec lui, je vivais une nouveauté dans la brume qui nous enveloppait. Une voix amère, quelque part dans mon rêve - dans ma tête - me rappela à nouveau qu'il n'existait pas plus qu'elle-même. Mon cœur se fissura, il se brisa si fort qu'une larme coula, une fois de plus, sur ma joue. Je sentis cette larme chaude tracer une ligne droite vers mon menton. Mon idéal l'embrassa, tendrement. Une fois que cette goutte d'eau salée se retrouva sur sa bouche, un tas d'autres apparurent. Il les balaya toutes de sa bouche pour les effacer, en me caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- Ne pleure pas, mon ange, ne pleure pas. Me dit-il, ancrant son regard au mien.

Une fois de plus, je voulais me perdre dans ses yeux verts. J'arrivais à voir en lui le reflet de mes sentiments et caressai son dos de ma main, dans un geste censé le rassurer. Je pouvais voir le désir qu'il éprouvait mais aussi cette tristesse, à l'image de la mienne. Mes mains entamèrent une lente descente vers ses reins, jusqu'à ses fesses. Une fois qu'elles y furent, mes mains créèrent une pression, rapprochant son sexe du mien. Un geste dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable de produire. Mais, je savais comment vraiment apaiser mon ange, je savais ce qui nous apaiserait tous les deux.

En plantant son regard dans mes prunelles, il se glissa lentement, sans mot dire, en moi.

- Aaahhh !

Ce cri m'avait échappé, et je me mordis la lèvre. Je n'avais pas lâché ses fesses de mes mains, bien au contraire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, ni de mon rêve ni de mon antre. Il geignit et fourra sa tête dans mon cou, respirant l'odeur de mes cheveux, comme à son habitude avant de commencer à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de moi. Il me prenait dans de longs mouvements mais puissants.

Sa respiration hachée était l'exacte réplique de la mienne. Je gémissais à chaque coup de reins qu'il m'offrait. Je remontais une de mes mains vers son dos, en le griffant. J'approchais de mon apogée.

N'était-il vraiment rien d'autre qu'une invention de mon esprit ? Il me semblait si réel pourtant, tout ce que nous vivions à cet instant me semblait si réel. Ses hanches me pressaient durement contre le matelas. Il mordit lui même ma lèvre inférieure, en ressortant de moi entièrement, ne laissant plus que son gland me pénétrer. Mon bassin partit à la rencontre du sien. Il poussa en moi, puis ressortit pour mieux revenir, gagnant cette fois en profondeur. Je le recevais quasiment jusqu'à la garde. J'en perdis toute notion du temps, de tout, je ne voyais, ne sentais, ne voulais plus que lui, que cet homme-là. Nous fusionnions.

- Comme ça ! M'exclamai-je alors que son rythme soutenu me propulsait haut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un ultime va-et-vient de sa part, après qu'il m'ait fait crier mon orgasme à plein poumons et qu'il se soit retiré de moi, nous nous étions étendus, nus, sur mon lit. J'étais sur le flanc, lui était à mon côté gauche. Ma jambe était repliée sur lui, alors qu'il caressait mon dos du bout des doigts. Rivant mes yeux aux siens, je plongeai une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, les caressant. Il ferma les yeux.

- A chaque fois, c'est meilleur. Me susurra-t-il, le visage à tout juste quelques centimètres du mien.

J'esquissais un sourire.

-Tu peux avoir ta propre opinion tu sais. Que ressens-tu ? Soufflai-je, d'une voix à peine audible. J'avais parlé plus pour moi que pour lui.

En guise de réponse, il planta son regard sur un point derrière mon épaule, je supposais qu'il réfléchissait. Il se retourna vers moi, et me toisa, ses lèvres affublées d'un pauvre sourire. Il ne savait pas répondre à ma question. J'eus un pincement au cœur.

Quelque minutes étaient passées et de nouveau nos bouches étaient soudées. L'envie était trop forte. Je souhaitais avoir à nouveau la chance de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, qu'il me fasse perdre la tête une dernière fois. Je voulais voir ses yeux quand il atteindrait son paroxysme. Mon corps le réclamait encore, sachant que mon cœur me brûlerait encore plus en le perdant, cette nuit. Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais sentie si proche de quiconque, jamais. Et pourtant, je n'étais que dans une invention de mon imaginaire.

Il ferma les yeux quand il se remit sur moi. J'écartai un peu plus les cuisses, l'invitant à me faire sienne. Il mit sa main sous l'une de mes cuisses, pour la remonter et la replier contre lui. Il laissa glisser sa main vers mon mollet, qu'il caressa tendrement. D'un coup assuré, après qu'il se soit présenté à mon entrée, il se fondit puissamment en moi. Pendant son avancée, il avait rouvert les yeux. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière, la cognant contre la tête de lit.

- Tu t'es fait mal, Bella ? S'inquiéta-t-il, arrêtant toute activité.

- Mmm, n-non, continue. Mentis-je, ne voulant pas qu'il s'arrête plus longtemps.

Tout mon être réagissait face à lui quand il reprit ses mouvements. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mon souffle se coupa avant de reprendre de plus belle, de plus en plus vite. Mon dos s'arqua et mes mains se posèrent fébrilement sur son dos, j'étais bien trop troublée pour me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de lui et de ce qu'il faisait de mon corps. Ma tête se renversa à nouveau en arrière, alors que je l'avais relevé pour trouver son regard. Mon crâne ne heurta rien, cette fois, il se plongea dans le coussin.

En alternance avec les cris du plaisir qu'il me prodiguait, je gémissais ou cherchais de l'air. Il grogna de contentement, contre ma gorge offerte. Tandis que je remontai une de mes mains vers ses cheveux, il entama de puissants et rapides va-et-vient, me pilonnant littéralement. J'étais tendue comme un arc, ma poitrine collée à son torse, nous étions comme des aimants.

Il chuchota quelque chose, à voix basse. Si basse, que je ne fus pas sûre que mon imagination ait préparée son coup. Je ne compris pas et le lui montrai en relevant la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Mon regard était certainement vague, après tout, il était en moi. Je ne pouvais qu'être chamboulée. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

- Edward, mon ange. Je m'appelle Edward.

Edward. Voilà ce qu'il avait chuchoté, son prénom. Mon cœur fit un bond, il tressauta. Ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer me fit sourire.

- Edward... gémis-je, alors que mon cœur s'affolait toujours, voulant rejoindre le sien.

Je n'avais pas reconnu ma voix, elle était rauque de désir. Mon adonis me sourit.

- J'aime... comment... ça... sonne... dans... ta... bouche... ponctua-t-il ses poussées de sa voix. Cette dernière avait été l'image de la mienne.

Je fermais les yeux, écrasée sous le poids du plaisir qu'il me donnait. Ses mots n'avaient rien fait d'autre qu'accroître le plaisir qu'il m'administrait. J'entrouvris les lèvres et relevai un peu le menton, cherchant ses lèvres des miennes. Il m'embrassa doucement, en total contraste avec la façon dont il prenait possession de mon corps.

Pendant que nos corps se mouvaient l'un avec l'autre, dans une danse charnelle. Je me disais que jamais je n'avais été autant heureuse dans ma vie, ma vie éveillée cela va sans dire. Edward et moi commencions à chavirer, nous allions bientôt tomber par-dessus bord, encore une fois.

- Ne t'arrête pas, criai-je presque pour l'encourager.

Son rythme changea alors, il devint encore plus bestial. Ma délivrance fut telle que je me mis à trembler violemment, explosant dans un feu d'artifice qui me gifla le cœur autant qu'il me le gonfla. Cet orgasme me donna l'impression que mon âme était propulsée vers le haut. Cette sensation de douleur mélangée à ce plaisir brut, me fit crier vivement son prénom. Edward grogna en se figeant au-dessus de moi, déversant sa semence dans mon antre. Je serrai dans mon poing le pan du drap sous nous. J'avais besoin de quelque chose à laquelle m'accrocher parce que, déjà, je tombais et je savais que la chute serait rude et plus douloureuse que tout.

- Serre-moi dans tes bras, dis-je, haletante. Je sentis que mon rêve s'achevait, je savais qu'il allait disparaître bientôt.

Il fit ce que je lui avais demandé, il me serra si fort que j'eus l'impression que nous ne formions, une ultime fois, du moins pour ce soir, une seule et même personne. Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être séparés l'un de l'autre. J'avais l'impression d'être, moi aussi, le fruit de mon imagination. Ce qui me fit le sentir d'autant plus proche de moi, je me sentais à l'état de songe, moi aussi. Nos respirations courtes commençaient à disparaître, devenant des échos de moins en moins audibles.

Comme à mon habitude, au moment où nous nous quittions, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. J'essayais de me retenir de toutes mes forces, il ne fallait pas que je quitte mon songe. C'est lorsque je me réveillais en sursaut dans mon lit que je compris. J'étais seule dans mes draps froids. Il n'était plus là.

- Edward… pleurai-je, enfonçant ma tête dans le coussin.

Dans un coin de ma tête, je notai que ce soir - le 6ème que je passais avec lui, dans mes rêves - mon imagination, m'avait révélé son prénom, pour la première fois. Je savais que dès demain matin, et pendant toute la journée, j'y penserais sans relâche. Edward.

* * *

**Un grand merci à Sophie, ma beta, pour ses relectures et ses corrections. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Un review, ça ne prend pas longtemps..**

**Bisous, **

**Pixie'.**


	2. S'éclaircir

**-Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, bien sur.- **

**Salut à tous! **

**Voici le deuxième chapitre.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé, je pouvais le voir brûler derrière ma fenêtre béante. Je l'avais ouverte quelque minutes après avoir émergé de mon rêve, tant j'avais eu chaud à mon réveil.

Mon horloge, accrochée au mur en face de mon lit, affichait déjà 8h du matin, pile. Mes pensées divaguaient vers mon Edward, en me souvenant de ma nuit.

Je m'étirais sur mon matelas spacieux en baillant, mes muscles étaient engourdis comme si j'avais réellement vécu cette nuit d'amour. D'avance, j'étais épuisée par la journée qui m'attendait.

En clignant des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière, je me consolais mentalement en me disant que nous étions vendredi. Cela annonçait le week-end imminent.

Je m'étirais en souriant alors que je regardais les rayons du soleil passer à travers mes tentures transparentes. Ma chambre ne me donnait pas envie de la quitter.

Je gémis de frustration en enfouissant ma tête dans le coussin. J'étais obligée d'aller travailler ce jour-là, le restaurant allait être bondé.

Mon réveil s'enclencha et les informations matinales commencèrent. Si je ne me levais pas tout de suite, j'arriverai en retard et je me ferais virer.

Difficilement, je sortis de mes draps chaleureux et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'y pris une douche rapide. Mon reflet dans le miroir ne me plut pas, je mis alors du mascara et un peu de blush, comme me l'avait appris Alice.

Je dénichais un jean et un pull en cachemire gris, dans ma penderie en désordre façon deuxième guerre mondiale. Je me vêtis vite de mes habits et partis éteindre mon réveil.

Mon écharpe et ma veste m'attendaient en bas, dans le salon. Je descendis alors et mis le reste de mes vêtements ainsi que mes chaussures. Je pris mon sac contenant mon porte-monnaie et mon portable.

Trousseau de clés en main, je sortis de chez moi en trombe.

Le temps, en ce début de journée, était vif et me piquait, mais les scintillements du soleil sur ma peau, me réchauffaient.

Je démarrai ma voiture et m'engageai sur la route. Je pensais vaguement à faire un détour vers le Starbucks, mais vu l'heure, je ne pouvais plus me le permettre. Je décidais donc de prendre mon petit déjeuner au travail. J'avais follement envie de crêpes, j'en salivais en imaginant le miel que je pourrais mettre dessus.

Au dernier feu rouge avant d'atteindre le restaurant, je tournais la tête vers la voiture qui s'était positionnée à côté de la mienne.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma bouche quand j'eus l'impression de voir le profil Edward, à bord du véhicule.

J'hallucine.

Il redémarra et continua tout droit me laissant là, en état de choc.

Je secouais la tête quand j'entendis klaxonner derrière moi. La voiture me dépassa et le conducteur me lança un regard noir.

- C'est le matin ! M'énervai-je toute seule, contre l'automobiliste qui m'avait presque assommée de son klaxon.

J'étais en train de garer ma voiture dans le parking quand je vis Alice sortir par la porte réservée aux employés, une cigarette à la main. Elle ne fumait que quand elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Je fronçais les sourcils en sortant de ma voiture, pour aller la rejoindre. J'étais inquiète.

- Alice ? L'appelai-je, soucieuse.

Elle tourna son regard vers moi et je pus voir dans ses yeux une émotion que je voyais fréquemment ces temps-ci. Ma meilleure amie m'avait l'air tourmenté, elle qui était toujours si souriante et heureuse.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandai-je en m'approchant d'elle, d'un pas lent.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui pris sa cigarette des mains et pris une bouffée de nicotine, la 3ème que je prenais, de toute ma vie. J'allais la lancer au sol, mais Alice me la prit des mains à temps.

Elle tira sur la cigarette, pour la dernière fois, avant de la laisser tomber au sol et de l'écraser de son pied. Elle souffla bruyamment puis détourna le regard, elle ne voulait pas m'imposer son mal-être.

Je la pris dans mes bras, d'un geste aussi sec que bref, pour la serrer contre moi. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle en avait besoin.

- C'est Jasper. Il vient dîner ici aujourd'hui, et il vient accompagné. Me dit-elle d'une voix éteinte, près de mon oreille. Il ne m'a jamais emmenée dîner, jamais. Continua-t-elle.

Je la serrais davantage contre moi, pour la réconforter de ma présence, pendant que je cherchais les mots pour l'apaiser.

Jasper était l'homme qu'elle convoitait depuis plusieurs années, sans relâche. Cela avait commencé quand il s'était présenté à elle, à une soirée. Ils avaient entamé une relation basée uniquement sur des rapports physiques. Mais voilà, cet idiot ne voyait pas qu'elle l'aimait, et cela la brisait.

Alice s'était mise à sangloter, sans larme. Je lui embrassais la joue, essuya ses larmes puis l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Elle et moi devions faire l'ouverture, pour lui changer les idées.

Jacob, le gérant, était arrivé vers dix heures et Alice et moi avions pris notre petit déjeuner joyeusement, dans la cuisine. Nous l'avions laissé s'occuper du peu de monde qu'il y avait en cette matinée ensoleillée.

Le chef, un cousin de Jack, nous avait préparé un bon petit déjeuner. Ce garçon était adorable. Un petit jeunot fou de cuisine.

Nous nous étions assises sur des chaises de l'arrière cuisine, armées de nos fourchettes.

- Je ne comprends pas. Me dit Alice, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il comprenne et rien, que dalle, nada ! Il est con, je crois.

Mon amie riait aux éclats. Elle mit un énorme morceau de crêpe chocolatée en bouche, les yeux plus gros que le ventre. La manière dont elle mâchait me fit rire, la bouchée qu'elle avait prise était bien trop grande.

-Tu sais, ça viendra. Raillai-je, tu n'as qu'à lui sortir le grand jeu, écoute.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et bus une gorgée de jus d'orange alors qu'elle avalait à peine sa crêpe, je reteins mon rire.

-Arrête de te moquer ! Et lequel ? Elle ponctua sa phrase en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Le sérieux de son geste contrastait avec son sourire.

-Bah tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ? Du maquillage, des fringues moulantes... Enfin, façon Alice !

-C'est vrai... Ou alors, je pourrais le rendre jaloux, il me semble qu'il n'aime pas trop Jack. Complota-t-elle, sournoisement.

Elle me poussa l'épaule de la sienne, alors que je peinais toujours à contenir mon rire d'exploser, ce qui me fit lâcher prise. Je pouffais bruyamment de rire et elle me suivit bien vite. Notre conversation continua ainsi.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions contraintes de retourner bosser, des tas de clients n'attendaient que nous.

L'humeur légère qui s'était installée en moi, après ce petit déjeuner avec Alice, ne me quitta pas jusqu'au soir.

Il ne me restait plus que une heure et demi de service, vu l'heure tardive, il était déjà vingt-et-une heure du soir. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que j'allais demander leur commande aux clients qui venaient de s'installer au fond de la salle, avec un tablier imprimé au nom de l'établissement autour de la taille.

-Bonjour, bienvenue au Caliente, je suis Bella. Que vous ferait-il plaisir ? Demandai-je en fixant la jeune femme blonde, ignorant le regard méprisant qu'elle me lançait. Je ne lâchais pas mon sourire, voyant qu'il l'agaçait.

Je n'avais pas encore regardé la personne assise en face d'elle. Je commençais à peine à me tourner pour m'adresser également à cette personne, mais il parla et je ne reconnus que trop bien le timbre de sa voix.

J'étais figée, mon sourire s'était fané considérablement et un tremblement me prenait, j'avais le regard dans le vague, juste entre les deux clients. Je me ressaisis et, faiblement, me tournais vers lui.

-Et bien, pour moi, ce sera... il balaya vite la carte du menu ouverte devant lui… le plat du jour, il m'a l'air pas mal.

J'allais prendre la parole mais il me coupa.

-Supplément parmesan, s'il vous plaît.

Il me sourit et je crus défaillir face à son si beau visage, et son regard vert que je voyais pour la première voix ailleurs qu'en rêve.

Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir tout compris parce que j'avais été trop envoûtée par sa bouche qui se mouvait, subjuguée par ses lèvres et son nez droit. Mais je n'avais pas osé m'attarder sur ses yeux verts de peur de lui sauter dessus, là, en public.

Il était l'exacte réplique que je m'imaginais en songe, voire même encore mieux, plus époustouflant.

Mon regard devint autonome et s'ancra au sien, sans que mon avis ne soit demandé. Et là, je sus que mon esprit n'avais pas rendu justice à cette couleur, à se regard si expressif. Rien ne pourrait jamais être plus beau que cela.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer quand je me rendis compte qu'il ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Je hochais et détournais vite la tête, interrogeant du regard la blonde qui l'accompagnait. Son air dédaigneux n'avait pas disparu de son visage trop maquillé, mais cette fois la jalousie l'accompagnait.

-Tagliatelles sauce végétarienne, merci. Me répondit-elle, sans aucune politesse dans la voix.

-Très bien -je notais- des boissons ? Demandai-je d'une voix presque amorphe, sans lâcher mon calepin des yeux. Je faisant mine de noter quelque chose dessus, n'osant plus lever les yeux.

-De l'eau, me dit sèchement la blonde peroxydée avant de s'adresser d'une voix mielleuse à mon rêve vivant. Et toi mon cœur ? Continua-t-elle en battant des cils.

Ce petit nom qu'elle lui avait donné n'avait pas manqué de me donner envie de lui vomir dessus, à cette greluche.

_T'es dégueu. _

Je secouais la tête pour balayer les paroles de cette petites voix dans ma tête.

Le concerné la lorgnait d'un air surpris, comme si elle ne l'appelait jamais comme ça. Je sentis son regard sur moi alors et, à nouveau, sans préméditer mon geste, je levais mes prunelles vers les siennes, en me mordant la lèvre.

Il me dit ce qu'il désirait boire et je perdis à nouveau tous mes moyens. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je me noyais réellement dans son regard, et ce pour la première fois. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas concevoir qu'il était là, devant moi. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, pas une seule seconde.

Un petit sourire tordit ses lèvres parfaites, et je rougis en reconnaissant cette mimique. Il m'avait souri de cette manière chaque nuit, mais il ne le savait pas.

_Oh mon Dieu !_

J'étais perdu dans ma contemplation des ses lèvres mais un bruit de chaise derrière moi, me fit sursauter, me ramenant violemment sur terre.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si je venais de me réveiller, mais ça n'étais pas le cas.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps avait duré cet échange visuel, mais je le rompis et partis rapidement vers la cuisine, non sans trébucher sur le sol pourtant sans obstacle. Quelques clients me jetèrent des regards amusés.

Une fois que j'eus donné la commande à Jacob, pour qu'il la donne au chef, je courus vers Alice. Elle accueillait les clients à l'entrée.

-Putain, Alice ! Jurai-je en arrivait près d'elle, dans tout mes états, telle une furie.

Elle m'interrogea du regard et je lui racontai tout dans les grosses lignes, je ne savais que faire.

-Premièrement, tu aurais dû me raconter tout ça bien avant ce soir, et deuxièmement, fonce. Ce type était dans tes rêves, Bella. C'est ton fantasme ! Me dit ma meilleure amie.

Elle n'était pas le moins du monde choquée, cette femme était géniale.

J'allais le lui faire remarquer mais son regard s'était perdu derrière mon épaule, comme si elle voyait Jésus ou Robert Pattinson. Elle faisait les gros yeux.

Je tournai mon regard dans la même direction qu'elle, me disant que, peut-être, une star était entrée au Caliente. Mais je fus déçue, c'était Jasper que j'apercevais, en smoking. Il était bel et bien accompagné, et d'une jolie blonde à boucles, qui plus est.

Cette petite ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans. Je me mis à sourire quand je vis la tête de mon amie et le sourire qu'affichait Jasper en la saluant chaleureusement.

-S-salut. Bégaya-t-elle, en se reprenant, comme si de rien était.

Je profitais de ce moment pour m'en aller discrètement, en saluant Jasper et sa petite sœur, de la main, furtivement.

J'étais de nouveau en salle, un peu plus rassurée. Je m'engouffrais dans la cuisine pour demander à une collègue, Jessica, de s'occuper de la table 22, celle d'Edward et de la greluche. Je prétextais que j'avais trop de monde à servir, mais elle ne fut pas dupe.

-Quoi ? Pas possible, Swan. Je dois rester ici et toi en salle, je suis désolée mais tu sais très bien que le vendredi soir c'est difficile de tout gérer. Me dit-elle gentiment tout en étant paniquée, elle m'avait l'air stressé.

J'allais insister mais je me résignai bien vite, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça un vendredi. J'allais devoir suivre le conseil d'Alice.

Le reste de la soirée, je le passais à espionner Edward derrière mon plateau. A chaque fois que je passais à côté de lui, il me gratifiait d'un sourire que je lui rendais maladroitement, rougissante. Blondie-Greluche me lançait des regards noirs en réponse. J'en jubilais dans un coin de ma tête.

_Prends ça !_

Je m'étais mise derrière le comptoir du bar avec Emmett, le barman qui me servait de frère. Il me lançait des regards qui montraient bien qu'il était amusé de me voir ainsi, en train de me cacher derrière la machine à café.

-Qui est-ce que tu espionnes comme ça ? S'amusa-t-il en préparant un cocktail.

-Personne, chuchotai-je en regardant discrètement Edward, en faisant mine de faire un café ou un thé.

Emmett rit en tendant sa boisson à une rouquine, qui essayait d'attirer son intention à l'aide de son décolleté. Mon frère était bien trop focalisé sur l'homme que je fixais, pour la voir. Il m'avait prise en flagrant délit de matage.

Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit pour me gêner, je m'éclipsais donc vers une cliente assise au fond de la salle. La pauvre hélait chaque serveur qui passait depuis quelques minutes.

-Oui ? Dis-je distraitement cherchant du regard mon Adonis, il était caché derrière toutes ses têtes.

Elle me parla mais je ne l'écoutais pas, mon esprit divaguait ailleurs.

-Mademoiselle ? Redemanda timidement la jeune cliente, seule à sa table. Elle m'avait répété plusieurs fois ce qu'elle désirait sans que je ne perçoive ses mots.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée, dites-moi. Souris-je, l'air navré.

Je l'écoutais cette fois me redire ce qu'elle désirait boire. Je hochais la tête et partis lui chercher son Coca.

En marchant, je me rendis compte que j'allais être obligée de passer près de la table d'Edward. Me mordant la lèvre, je regardai droit devant moi et me mis à marcher vite.

Je heurtai quelque chose -quelqu'un- de plein fouet. Ma tête se colla contre un torse dur et chaud et il enroula ses bras autour de moi pour ne pas que je tombe à la renverse. La chaleur qui émanait de lui me fit me sentir comme sur un nuage.

Je levai la tête et rencontrai les pupilles profondes d'Edward. Je ne l'avais pas vu parce que j'avais fixé le bar, pour l'ignorer de mon mieux. Il avait dû se lever au mauvais moment et nous nous étions heurtés.

J'étais sûre d'être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il, malgré son amusement évident.

Je balbutiais des excuses en me redressant précipitamment pour accourir au fond du restaurant pour m'enfermer dans un placard à balais, le plus loin possible.

J'allumais la lumière et me tassais dans le fond du placard. Je voulais tout mettre à plat dans ma tête, avant de faire une crise de larmes incontrôlable.

Comment mon esprit l'avait-il imaginé si clairement ? L'avais-je déjà vu par le passé ? Je ne pouvais pas assimiler cette situation, j'étais bien trop perdue.

Les questions fusaient dans ma tête, elles me rendaient folle. Mais j'avais passé bien trop de temps dans cet endroit confiné, je me sentais bien trop à l'étroit. J'allais ouvrir la porte mais elle le fit toute seule, sans avoir besoin de mon aide.

Mon fantasme entra alors dans l'habitacle et referma la porte derrière lui. Se positionnant face à moi, il approcha son corps du mien, comme si je l'appelais physiquement. Je pouvais sentir ce même sentiment que j'avais ressentit tout à l'heure, en salle.

Sa main s'était mise à effleurer la peau de mon bras nu, elle remontait vers mon cou avant de redescendre. Un frisson naquit dans ma colonne vertébrale et traversa mon corps de part en part.

Etais-je en train de rêver ?

-Je sais, me dit sa voix, d'un doux et vif ténor.

Son timbre avait été si distinct, si clair, que j'en fus sûre. J'étais bel et bien éveillée.

Je ne rêvais pas, Edward était réellement là.

* * *

**Merci à ma beta, Sophie. T'es la meilleure ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Un review, ça ne prend pas longtemps..**

**Bisous,**

**Pixie'.**


	3. Se découvrir

**-Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, bien sur.-**

Et oui, enfin le chapitre 3.. J'ai eu un gros manque de temps, j'en suis désolée !

Bonne lecture.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mon cœur avait semblé s'arrêter, et j'avais vacillé. Ses mains s'étaient plaquées sur ma taille pour m'empêcher de tomber. C'était presque un reflex auquel je m'attendais.

Mon corps s'était collé davantage au sien, mais je regardais fixement droit devant moi, son cou. Je n'osais pas poser les yeux ailleurs.

Il m'avait dit qu'il savait. Mais, que savait-il ?

Je tremblais d'anticipation, mais pas seulement. Je tremblais aussi à cause de la proximité qui nous reliait, celle-ci m'électrisait.

La véracité du moment me fit sourire. Il n'était pourtant pas avec exactitude l'homme que j'avais imaginé. Non, il était bien mieux.

Dans l'espace confiné où nous étions, seules nos respirations se faisaient entendre aiguisant follement le sentiment qui se jouait en moi, le rendant bien trop précis. J'en perdais toute notion.

La tête me tournait et Edward me retenait toujours par la taille, je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissante. Sans son soutien, je serais tombée.

Les néons qui illuminaient la pièce donnaient une allure irréelle, presque utopique, à la peau de cet être face à moi.

Je relevai les yeux de son cou, pour voir la peau de son visage. Déjà blafard à l'origine, sa couleur était mise en valeur malgré la lumière bon marché qui nous éclairait.

-Je ne comprends pas. Chuchotai-je, comme si je lui confiais un lourd secret.

Une de ses mains s'était mise alors à me caresser le dos.

J'avais peur de troubler l'atmosphère ainsi que notre connexion. Seulement, mon corps avait besoin de plus de contact. Je passai alors ma main dans son dos, moi aussi.

Je voulais désespérément vérifié qu'il était bien présent à mes côtés. Mon esprit avait tant peur d'être enfermé, à nouveau, dans un de mes songes.

Nos yeux finirent par se capter. Un sourire, que je connaissais, apparut sur son visage. Ses lèvres étirées de cette façon me donnaient envie de les embrasser, de les goûter. Cette idée me fit passer ma langue entre mes lèvres closes.

Son regard s'assombrit alors que ses mains enserraient davantage ma taille. Il me perçait les yeux de ses prunelles noircies d'envie.

-J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Murmurai-je, hésitante.

Fuyante, je détournais les yeux de son regard qui me foudroyait. Un sourire lui échappa et il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille. Haletante, j'attendais qu'il me dise quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, il relâcha mon corps de ses mains.

Mes yeux plongèrent dans la profondeur de ceux d'Edward et nos souffles courts se mêlèrent. Il ne me touchait plus. Je l'avais relâché, moi aussi.

Nos corps étaient séparés d'à peine quelques millimètres et, dans le petit espace nous séparant, un courant électrique nous unissait tout de même.

-Tu m'as déjà vu quelque part. Finit-il par affirmer, le regard braqué sur mes lèvres.

J'allais lui répondre quelque chose, lui poser une des questions qui m'était venue mais, mon cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade, embrasant mes sensations.

Mon corps, lui, vibrait au manque de toucher entre nous deux. Nous étions comme deux aimants, attirés l'un vers l'autre. Définitivement, indéniablement, irrésistiblement.

C'est alors que nos lèvres s'embrassèrent. A ce moment, quelque chose en moi explosa. Plus rien n'existait, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Autour de nous, tout était devenu invisible, inexistant.

-Où ça ? Questionnai-je tout de même, dans le flou total.

Il ne me répondit pas.

Nos bouches se moulaient à la perfection l'une sur l'autre, bien mieux qu'en rêve. Mon corps tremblait toujours aussi fort face à la vivacité de l'instant, de ce sentiment qui m'assénait.

Une passion m'animait, me rendait ivre de plaisir.

Il quitta finalement mes lèvres, pour aventurer sa bouche plus bas. Il était partout : sur ma mâchoire, mes joues, mon cou, mes épaules. Ses mains étaient sur mon dos et descendaient progressivement vers le bas.

Mon ange mordit doucement la peau de mon cou et dans une impulsion répondant à son geste, je me cambrai contre lui.

A mon tour, je prenais les devants. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille, je posais mes lèvres partout où je le pouvais. Je m'extasiais devant sa peau, cette dernière était bien plus douce qu'en rêve. Bien plus réelle, également.

Voulant le toucher encore plus, j'avais posé ma joue contre la sienne et avais découvert à quel point elle était râpeuse et brûlante. Il semblait ne pas s'être rasé depuis au moins trois jours, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté négligé.

Je lui avais souri timidement puis avais embrassé ses deux joues. La mienne, quant à elle, reposait à nouveau dans la chaleur de sa paume.

-Enfin, gémis-je, tu es là.

Il avait ri à mes mots et avait caressé mes cheveux, avec tendresse. Une tendresse que je lui connaissais déjà.

-Enfin. Ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

Je l'avais cajolé à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise, quelques secondes, avant de me rendre compte que cela ne me suffisait pas.

Ayant besoin de plus, j'avais tiré doucement sur sa chemise, pour la sortir hors de son pantalon. Une fois que ce fut fait, je me mis à chercher, à tâtons, le premier bouton de cette chemise.

Je ne voulais pas lâcher Edward des yeux, de peur qu'il s'évapore, de peur qu'il disparaisse, comme toutes les nuits auparavant.

Je lui ôtais son habit, exposant à mes yeux son torse parfaitement musclé. Mes mains, sans que je ne le décide vraiment, s'étaient mises à le caresser. Sa peau lisse et chaude était un appel à la luxure.

Les yeux fermés, je savourais ce fabuleux moment.

Je posais mes lèvres sur sa clavicule et me mis à dessiner un sillon de baisers vers le haut de son torse. Je n'étais même pas encore arrivée à destination que mon adonis avait déjà emprisonné ma taille de ses mains, pour m'arrêter.

Le souffle me manquait déjà tandis qu'il se mettait à frôler mes lèvres de plusieurs doux baisers. Edward défit mon tablier puis se mit à caresser mon ventre, encore recouvert de mon pull.

Il passa ses mains sous mon vêtement, caressa la peau dessous et me l'enleva soigneusement. Je lançai ma tête en arrière, exhibant mon cou. Il y enfouit sa tête juste avant que je ne passe mes bras autour de lui.

-Tu sens si bon...

Sur ses paroles, il embrassa lentement mon cou, remonta jusqu'à ma bouche et l'effleura à peine. Voyant qu'il restait simplement ainsi, si près mais pas assez, je décidai de poser moi-même ma bouche contre ses lèvres dont j'avais tant rêvé.

-Tu es encore bien trop habillée, Bella. Dit-il tout en esquivant mon baiser.

Je ris face à sa réponse et il passa sa main dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge.

Je sentais mes joues chauffer à cause de son regard ardent qui caressait ma peau, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres.

Sous son regard émeraude, j'avais l'impression d'être la chose la plus belle qu'il ait pu voir. Il arrivait à me faire sentir un tantinet jolie.

Je m'étais mise à tracer des arabesques sur son torse, à caresser ce petit chemin de poils, sous son nombril.

Je me mordis la lèvre face à ce corps si parfait.

Lui, caressait mes flancs du bout des doigts. Il s'arrêta à mon pantalon qu'il déboutonna aisément, se mit à genoux devant moi et tira dessus. Je l'aidais en relevant une jambe, puis l'autre.

J'étais à présent pratiquement nue devant lui. Je ne ressentais pas la même gêne que j'avais ressentie avec d'autres hommes. Non, j'étais simplement là, je m'offrais à son regard flatteur, il me faisait tant rougir de plaisir.

J'aimais ressentir que je lui plaisais.

Il pressa sa bouche contre la peau de mon ventre, faisant accélérer mon pouls et traça une ligne droite de baisers de mon nombril jusqu'à mon pubis. Par-dessus ma culotte, il déposa une myriade de baisers à me faire fondre.

Il avait pris le haut de ma culotte entre ses dents et, en même temps avait posé ses deux mains sur mes fesses. Dans un même mouvement, mon adonis l'avait tirée vers le bas.

Il m'avait mise à nue. J'étais à nue, corps et âme. J'étais sienne.

Je comprenais à présent ce qu'il avait voulu dire plus tôt. Il savait, il savait ce qui se jouait entre nous. Lui aussi avait l'impression de me connaître. Une passion que nous ne pouvions tout bonnement pas nier.

J'avais mis mes bras autour de son cou et il était remonté à moi, m'offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires, que je lui rendis aussitôt.

Nos lèvres s'étaient retrouvées pendant que j'essayais de défaire son pantalon noir. Il avait posé ses mains sur les miennes et m'avait aidée.

Pendant qu'il se débarrassait de son pantalon, j'avais remonté mes mains vers son cou, et l'avais doucement massé. Il m'avait agrippée par la taille, le regard foncé, et m'avais plaquée sur le mur derrière nous.

-J'ai tant envie de toi, Bella, tellement. Tellement.

Je l'avais senti dur contre mon ventre, mes bras s'étaient alors spontanément enroulés autour de son cou, pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Edward, s'il te plaît.

J'étais folle de désir à son égard.

-S'il te plaît quoi, ma belle ?

Edward me souleva, réveillant un reflex acquis en rêve, j'enroulais alors mes jambes autour de lui. Il me maintenait fermement contre lui, en place.

-J'en peux plus, j'ai envie de toi. Maintenant. Edward, je t'en prie.

Ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans les miens, il me demandait à présent la permission, silencieusement. Je la lui donnai, bien que mon « oui » fût tout simplement évident.

Il embrassa mon cou, tout en commençant à me pénétrer. Et, dans un mouvement souple et assuré, il était en moi de toute sa longueur et de sa merveilleuse longueur, à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Un cri m'échappa, tant Edward était bien plus imposant que dans mes rêves. Décidément, mes songes ne lui rendaient justice sur aucun point.

Un rythme merveilleux s'était installé et, déjà, un poids menaçant d'exploser bientôt, s'était formé dans mon ventre.

J'avais mordillé gentiment le bout de son lobe, tandis que mes mains lui caressaient le dos. Mais il s'était mis à me pilonner plus vivement. Je m'étais accrochée vivement ses épaules, sous le poids du plaisir inouï qu'il m'infligeait.

Mon orgasme était imminent.

-Ouvre les yeux, Bella, ouvre-les.

Je m'étais exécutée, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, surtout en cet instant.

Son corps était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Son regard était tellement lourd, je pouvais voir son bien-être à l'intérieur.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, avançais mon visage pour l'embrasser, mais entretemps, il poussa plus fort en moi.

Un gémissement suivi d'un cri sortirent de moi avant que mon orgasme ne me frappe et m'emmène loin.

Je sentis vaguement ses lèvres à la base de mon cou avant qu'il ne me morde vivement et jouisse en moi.

J'étais toujours dans ses bras quelques secondes plus tard et, encore une fois, les seuls sons qui nous entouraient étaient ceux de nos souffles courts, haletants.

Devant le restaurant, nous étions debout l'un devant l'autre. Son regard vert me fixait, recherchant quelque chose dans mes yeux.

Je passai une main dans ses cheveux puis la glissai sur sa joue. Il appuya son visage dessus et je me mis à le caresser doucement.

Il passa l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille et me tira contre lui, taquin.

-Je sais, chantonnai-je, fourrageant à nouveau dans ses cheveux.

J'avais répété les mots qu'il m'avait dits, plus tôt, dans la soirée.

Il s'approcha de moi et prit ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, quelques instants. Je fermais les yeux et un gémissement m'échappa.

L'envie me reprenait.

-Bella...

-Hummm ? Lui répondis-je, le regard dans le vague.

Je tendis l'oreille, attendant qu'il me dise quelque chose... Rien ne vint.

* * *

**C'est tout.. Pour l'instant. ;-) **

**Oh et, à bientôt pour ma nouvelle fiction! **

**Merci à ma beta, Sophie. T'es la meilleure !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Un review, ça ne prend pas longtemps..**

**Bisous,**

**Pixie'.**


	4. S'éveiller

**-Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, bien sur.-**

Hello!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce temps.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, Les Rêves Inventent La Vérité est une nouvelle et c'est donc pour cela que l'intrigue final n'est plus très loin.

Voici enfin ce chapitre. Chapitre qui sera de transition, et oui..

**Bonne lecture,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_J'avais toujours rêvé de me perdre dans une routine peu commune. Ce genre de routine devenue banale à nos yeux mais totalement incroyable à ceux des autres._

_C'est en ouvrant les yeux que je me rendis compte que je ne voulais plus réaliser ce rêve. Il était bien trop proche de ma réalité._

_Je ne pouvais plus croire ce qu'il m'arrivait, pour la simple et plutôt bonne raison que je ne comprenais plus rien._

_Qui était cet homme, que me voulait-il et d'où venait cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi ? Avais-je imaginé la soirée dernière, mon esprit l'avait-il inventé elle aussi ?_

_Je savais très bien que si je laissais cette histoire gagner du terrain sur ma vie, que je la laissais m'envahir, que si je laissais l'être qu'était Edward Cullen faire partie de ma vie, je n'aurai plus jamais les idées claires._

_Dehors, il faisait encore sombre, comme si le soleil refusait d'émerger. Avait-il peur, lui aussi, de ne pas savoir ce qui l'attend ? Tout comme moi, il devait avoir peur de l'inconnu._

_Chaque jour était différent, nouveau et imprévisible._

_Autrefois, je trouvais que cette incertitude donnait un certain charme, une profondeur à l'existence : un côté démesuré à outrance car tellement imprévisible._

_Aujourd'hui, je trouve ça pétrifiant. Je trouve ça effrayant de ne pas savoir à quoi m'attendre…_

_Voulant me rafraîchir les idées, être certaine au moins de quelques détails, je décidais d'appeler Alice._

_Je pris le combiné sur ma table de chevet, en tâtonnant dans l'obscurité. Et, j'appuyais sur la touche un, mon numéro d'urgence. Celui d'Alice._

_M'asseyant plus confortablement dans mon si petit lit, je me mis à écouter les tonalités, dans l'attente de sa voix._

_-Bella._

_Ce n'était pas Alice._

_-Edward…_

_-Bien sûr._

_-Tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination. Soufflai-je pour moi-même, presque effrayée._

_-Peut-être, mon amour. Me répondit-il, d'une voix suave que je ne connaissais que trop bien._

_-Tu sais, les visages dont on peut rêver, sont des visages connus de notre mémoire. Ajouta-t-il, l'air farouche._

_Ne savait-il donc pas que jamais il ne pourrait quitter ma mémoire ?_

_-Nous nous sommes donc déjà rencontrés._

_A présent, mon cœur battait à tout rompre._

_Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me fasse sortir de cette bulle où je ne me savais même pas être enfermée._

Un souffle chaud sur ma nuque me fit réellement me réveiller, ouvrir les yeux. Au début, ce qui m'entourait me semblait flou avant que le point se fasse.

Je compris. Un rêve, j'avais à nouveau rêvé.

J'eus un sourire en me rendant compte dans la position dans laquelle j'étais.

Couchée sur le flan dans un lit inconnu, mon corps contre un autre. Un corps chaud, doux et confortable à souhait.

M'ajustant contre lui, je me mis à détailler le peu que je pouvais voir de la pièce.

La lumière qui s'échappait d'entre deux longs rideaux, me permettait de voir la couleur des draps qui nous recouvraient, mon amant et moi.

Ils étaient d'une blancheur qui ne colorait plus mon âme depuis longtemps. Totalement immaculée.

Je pouvais également voir la commode de mon côté du lit. Son bois beige me fit me demander s'il était semblable à celui du lit.

Cette chambre me demandait presque de la visiter tant elle m'avait l'air grande.

Le miroir face au lit me permettait de voir que le corps d'Edward et le mien étaient du côté droit, laissant un grand espace à gauche.

Un autre sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je sentis le souffle de l'homme de mes rêves, -littéralement-, s'approcher de ma nuque.

Il y déposa un doux baiser avant d'aller me mordiller gentiment l'épaule.

J'en ris mielleusement.

-Bonjour mon ange. Chuchota-t-il d'une tendresse à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée.

-Bonjour. Dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

J'eus un long frisson qui s'immisça jusqu'au fond de mon être, me laissant tremblante quelques secondes.

Il me serra plus fort et je me perdis dans son regard émeraude.

Jamais je n'avais vu un tel désir dans les yeux d'une personne, encore moins un désir m'étant destiné à moi, à ma banalité sans nom.

Sous son regard brûlant, je me sentais une autre.

Je me sentais femme, je me sentais capable de choses nouvelles, choses auxquelles jamais je n'aurai pu penser.

J'approchai alors mes lèvres des siennes et le caressai timidement. Il mit alors sa main dans mes cheveux et poussa ma tête contre la sienne.

Nous nous mîmes alors à échanger un baiser ardent, qui réveilla la femme en moi, celle qui rêvait de sortir depuis toujours.

La passion qui m'animait me fit me sentir capable de tant de choses, qu'une forme d'adrénaline se naquit en moi.

J'avais contre moi un homme si beau, un homme qui couperait le souffle à quiconque le regarderait.

Un simple baiser ne me suffisait pas.

Poussée par cette nouvelle force que je ne me connaissais pas, je me mis alors sur lui, les genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Il parut surpris, mais il se ressaisit vite et posa fermement ses mains sur ma taille fine.

Je pouvais sentir l'air se charger d'électricité, devenir à la fois plus lourd mais, en contraste, également plus léger.

Ce désir que je ne connaissais qu'entre cet homme et moi sortit de l'ombre et nous engloba.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi ?

Je souris à sa remarque et me mis à parcourir son cou de baisers, humant son odeur particulière, la mémorisant pour ne jamais l'oublier.

Il eut l'air d'apprécier cela et descendit l'une de ses mains de ma taille pour s'aventurer sur l'une des mes fesses.

Plus mes baisers sur lui se firent pressant plus sa main en fit de même.

Au début doux, il finit par m'empoigner plus fort qu'il ne le devait.

Je me surpris à aimer ça, à en être excitée. Je le sentais davantage dur contre moi, j'eus alors un mouvement vers l'avant, pour soulager une certaine pression dans mon être.

Il se mit à me caresser de son autre main, tout en baisant, à son tour, mon cou.

Mes gémissements se firent entendre, ce qui eut l'air de lui plaire.

Je me remis à me mouvoir contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il me morde le cou, me montrant que c'en était trop.

Il remit alors ses deux mains sur ma taille et me remit sur le dos.

Il se positionna au-dessus de moi et posa un baiser sur mes lèvres, sans grande pression.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et me retrouvai à nouveau face aux siens.

Plus foncés qu'à l'origine, je pouvais le voir fou de désir, cette fois. Ce que nous faisions, ne lui suffisait plus.

Je ressentais qu'il avait besoin de bien plus que tout cela, je pouvais aisément le comprendre.

Je commençais à m'embraser, à prendre feu comme si rien ne me suffirait jamais.

-Je te veux en moi. Chuchotai-je, en laissant nos deux regards se sceller.

Je rougis et il eut une lueur flamboyante qui s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir face à ma requête.

-Pas tout de suite. Patiente, ma belle.

J'allais rétorquer, lui faire part de mon envie de lui qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Seulement, il me devança en posa sa bouche sur l'un de mes tétons.

Ma réaction ne se fit même pas attendre, je gémis bruyamment et me cambrais contre lui, tel un arc.

Il se mit à tourner sa langue autour de mon téton, à le mordiller parfois trop fort, mais assez pour que je le supporte.

Simultanément, il caressait mon flan droit de haut en bas pour aller jusque sous mon genou, qu'il souleva pour mieux se placer contre _moi._

Je le sentis tendu à l'extrême sous le doux tissu de son boxer... Moi qui étais entièrement nue, je regrettais ce rempart entre nous.

Quand il se mit à se mouvoir contre moi, ma tête se rejeta en arrière et un cri s'échappa de ma bouche.

J'ondulais avec lui, pour le sentir plus contre moi.

Sa peau chaude contre la mienne me brûlait presque mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne pouvais m'y attarder tant j'étais perdue dans les tréfonds d'un plaisir sourd.

Une de ses mains se mit à s'aventurer vers mon aine, me caressant délicieusement.

-S'il te plaît...

Deux de ses doigts se mirent à caresser mon clitoris avant, sans aucune cérémonie, de plonger en moi fortement.

-Si mouillée, grogna-t-il, d'une voix gutturale, à me rendre folle.

Je griffais alors son dos, sous le poids du plaisir qu'il m'offrait.

La chaude torture qu'il m'infligeait se fit plus difficile à supporter quand il plia ses deux doigts en moi, touchant ce point si sensible de mon être.

Sa bouche qui se remit à s'activer sur mes seins me faisait me perdre. Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Mes gémissements et mes cris, parfois étouffés par ses baisers, emplissaient la pièce. Je ne pouvais plus rien entendre d'autre mis à part son souffle erratique.

-Regarde-moi, Bella, ouvre les yeux.

Dieu, sa voix serait ma perte.

J'obéis, et le voir comme il était, me fit me rendre compte que bientôt, j'allais venir sur ses doigts.

-Edward, je…

Il me fit alors un petit sourire qui eut raison de moi, je me sentis devenir trop légère, la boule dans mon bas ventre commençait à exploser.

Mais, sans que je m'y attende, me prenant au dépourvu, il entra en moi et donna de l'ampleur à ma jouissance.

Je n'avais même pas prêté attention au fait qu'il avait ôté son boxer.

Le sentir me pénétrer donna une autre dimension à mon orgasme. C'en fit quelque chose de plus fort, plus dévastateur.

-Ahh, Edward ! M'exclamai-je, déjà partie dans les limbes du plaisir.

Il se mouvait en moi, et déjà je touchais les cieux.

Je me serrai contre lui, mon être entier tremblait, mon cœur s'affolait et mes cris devinrent des échos.

Je ne pouvais pas aller plus haut que là où il m'avait envoyé.

Quand je revins, à regret, après ce qui me semblait un temps peu long mais fort profond, Edward continuait ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de moi.

Il était tant sexy que j'aurai pu le regarder toute ma vie comme il était à cet instant.

Ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux mi-clos qui me fixaient comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il ait vue de sa vie. Ses muscles qui roulaient sous ses épaules et ses bras.

Il était au-dessus de moi, appuyé sur ses avant-bras à se mouvoir fort en moi, comme s'il ne vivait que pour cela.

C'est alors qu'il se crispa légèrement et il vint en un long grognement rauque. Les yeux puissamment fermés, il était envahi du plaisir recherché.

Il retomba alors lourdement sur moi, ce qui me fit avoir un petit rire qu'il suivit de bon cœur.

-Une de mes plus belles matinées. Déclara-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes, pour sceller notre bonheur.

-Bonjour, souris-je.

Il roula sur le côté et je posai ma tête sur son torse.

-C'est le cas de le dire. Ajouta-t-il, en caressant mes cheveux.

J'aimais les sentiments qui m'envahissaient à cet instant. Je me sentais protégée et, pour une fois, réellement à mon aise avec un homme.

De petits coups à la porte se firent entendre, me faisant sursauter.

Une voix s'éleva derrière la porte.

-Le petit déjeuner, Monsieur.

Je fronçais les sourcils mais Edward nous couvrit d'un drap et me sourit pour me rassurer.

-Entrez. Prononça-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Un homme rentra un plateau à la main.

Il ne devait pas être âgé de plus d'une trentaine d'années. Sa belle peau mate et ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit me disaient quelque chose.

Il semblait essayer d'éviter de me regarder. La raison m'échappait mais je refusais de m'y attarder.

J'étais quelque peu gênée.

Après tout j'étais nue sous ces draps, ainsi qu'Edward.

L'homme déposa le plateau du petit déjeuner sur une table non loin du lit et se tourna vers Edward, prenant soigneusement garde de ne pas me regarder.

-Souhaitez-vous que j'ouvre les tentures, Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il, maladroitement.

-Oui, Black. Répondit Edward, de la voix la plus froide que je lui connaissais.

Ledit Black s'exécuta et s'en alla aussitôt, sans mot dire.

-Tu lui fais peur. Constatai-je, une fois que la porte fut fermée, dans un chuchotement.

Edward ne releva pas, comme si cela était bien trop futile. Il faisait comme si je n'avais pas prononcé ces mots.

-Mangeons, mon ange. Dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Alors, comment c'était? **

******N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. **

**Merci à ma beta, Sophie. Qu'elle est courageuse, haha!**

**Des bisous,**

**Pixie'.**


End file.
